The present invention relates to an apparatus for mending irregularities on the surfaces of wooden plates and, more particularly, to an apparatus which smooths the surfaces of plywood by filling water-soluble putty, mainly composed of calcium carbide, in breaks and recesses on surfaces which include knotholes, splits, irregular surfaces due to rough cutting, and worm-eaten spots.
Mending of irregularities on the surfaces of plywood conventionally has relied solely on the unassisted eye of a worker for locating the undulations, then on his or her hands for filling them with putty. The smoothing work thus depending on the skills of a man is not fully acceptable in practice, however, in that recesses small enough to escape his or her sight remain unmended, and in that the manual work cannot fill the recesses with a desired efficiency while the evenness of the finish is limited.